winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom and Sky/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Sky S6 Trailer 2.png |-|Season 1= Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 3.jpg FairyandHeroDancing.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 4.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 8.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 1 ep 10.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (7).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Ep117 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (3).jpg 2-7-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 9.jpg |-|Season 2= Bloom & Sky Season 2 ep 1.jpg BloomSkyWCEp201.png IMG 3086.jpg 2x10-Bloom and Sky.jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Bloom . Sky.jpg Bloom&Sky - Ep226.png Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-03h47m51s173.jpg |-|Season 3= Bal princessi 3.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_Season_3_ep_8.jpg WCEp308(5).png ~Bloom and Sky Kiss~.jpg L b501affc.jpg |-|Season 4= Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 2.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 4.jpg Untitled5.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (4).jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 8.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 13.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 15.jpg Bloom & Sky Season 4 ep 16.jpg Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Winx and guys.jpg W fDSJAevqg.jpg Youloveit ru blum skajj.jpg Winx-4-25-01109310-14-43.jpg Flora_&_Helia_and_Bloom_&_Sky_S4E13.png SkyS4.jpg |-|Season 5= Bloom_&_Sky_S5E1_(1).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E1_(2).jpg 480518 253426238111054 724321552 n.jpg Bloom2.jpg Bloom Harmonix & Sky.jpeg 45dc0d0a18b21f1ba564f4e1917e0189.jpg Bs1.jpg Together Forever.jpg Winx Club - Episode 506 (2).jpg Krystal, Bloom, Sky - Episode 506 (1).jpg Diaspro, Sky, Krystal, Bloom, Stella, Kiko - Episode 506 (1).jpg 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(2).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(3).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(4).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(5).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(7).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(8).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E8_(9).jpg Tumblr inline mmunhh2f1k1rm5ms5.jpg Pendant of Eraklyon - Episode 512.png 429253 269555213164823 658706636 n.jpg Winx Club - Episode 516 (13).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (1).jpg AtDominoPalace.png Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (2).jpg Diaspro, Bloom, Sky - Episode 518 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 518 Mistake.jpg Diaspro, Sky, Bloom - Episode 519 (1).jpg Bloom et Sky 21.jpg Bloom and Sky reconcile.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E22_(2).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S5E22_(3).jpg Bloom kisses Sky.jpeg Bloom and Sky S5.jpeg Sky's Pink Gem.jpg |-|Season 6= Bloom_&_Sky_Kiss_Attempt_S6E1.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S6E1_(1).jpg 005 a.jpg BloomSky.jpg Episode 606 (5).png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h13m20s87.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-23h34m04s170.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Bloom_&_Sky_Season_6_ep_16.jpg B & S EP18.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_Season_6_ep_24.jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S6E6_(2).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S6E6_(3).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S6E6_(17).jpg Bloom_&_Sky_S6E6_(18).jpg |-|Season 7= Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky.PNG Winx 704 -- Bloom and Sky 2.PNG Bloom&SkyS7E25 2.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 3.jpeg Bloom&SkyS7E25 4.jpeg Bloom and sky 516613.png Bloom & Sky Kiss S7E4.jpg Bloom & Sky S7E25.jpg Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png 29.10.2016 - 1.png bloom and sky season 7 by assassins creed1999-d97q3gd.png |-|Season 8= EP13 Song.png Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (1).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (2).jpg Sky, Bloom, Diaspro - Special 2 (3).jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= SkyBloom - Sp3(1).png SkyBloom - Sp3(3).png SkyBloom - Sp3(2).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= BloomSchool Start (Nick).jpeg BloomSkySp4.png Season-2-Episode-25-The-Ultimate-Power-Couple-the-winx-club-22370559-320-240.jpg SkyBloomSp4.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= BLOOM E SKY.jpg Bloom and Sky SLK.jpg Bloom Sky.jpg|Bloom and Sky's future |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Sky after drowning..jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 The Boys from Red Fountain.png Season 2 Return of the Trix Girls.png WCM23.jpg WCM28.jpg The Return of Princess Diaspro.png Season 3 The Loyalty Game.png Suspicion and Deceit.png The Knights of the Star.png Season 4 Magix On Ice (Comic).jpg Ski Break.png Love and Duty.png Needless Courage.png WCM79.png Conflicts of the Heart.png WCM94.jpg Season 7 WCM143.jpg WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 1= Screenshot 1569.png|Bloom and "Brandon" noticing each other from across the room in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (5).jpg|their budding relationship. Bloom & Sky's Initial Meeting.png|Bloom recounting her initial meeting with "Brandon" in The Boys of Red Fountain. Early Reunion.png|An unexpected reunion. Apology.png|"Brandon" apologizing for unintentionally offending Bloom with his comments from earlier. Screenshot 1959.png|Bloom rushing to aid "Brandon" after defeating the Hunting Trolls. Awkward Apology.png|Bloom sheepishly apologizing after mistaking him for a monster in A Friend for Bloom. Comic 4 (4).jpg|"Brandon" seeing Bloom and Stella off. Unfounded Jealousy.png|"Brandon" expressing his skepticisms over Bloom working as a café waitress in The Swamp Monster. Putting Bloom First.png|"Brandon" leading Bloom to safety. Putting Bloom First (2).png|"Brandon" lending Bloom his cloak to keep warm. The Swamp Monster (7).jpg|The two reconcile. Lacking in Skill.png|Bloom wondering why "Brandon" can't use a hammer correctly in Heart of a Fairy. Asking for Bandaids.png|"Brandon" asking for bandaids after getting a splinter. Bandaid!.png|Bloom tending to his splinter. Diary Image (Sky).png|Bloom's diary showing an image of "Brandon" surrounded by hearts in A Job for Bloom. Diaspro's Defeat.png|"Brandon" rushing to Diaspro's aid in The Revelation. Devastation (I10).png|Bloom, devastated by the truth of "Brandon's" identity as Crown Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Bloom Lashes Out.png|Bloom lashing out at Sky, refusing to listen to any more lies. Bloom's Disbelief.png|Sky's failed attempt at getting Bloom to trust him again. Lingering Tension (Bloom Sky).png|Stella noticing the lingering tension between the two. Screenshot 1592.png|Sky insisting that Bloom isn't at fault for the Trix's own evil in Dragon's Flame. Specialist Pitch-In.png|Sky and Brandon offering their services to Bloom. Screenshot 1642.png|Sky offering to defend everyone from the Army of Darkness as they escape in Magic Battle. Screenshot 1648.png|Sky and Bloom being suited up by Stella as they stay behind to keep the Army at bay. Screenshot 1643.png|Speeding through multiple soldiers as they make their escape. Screenshot 1644.png|Sky checking up on Bloom after the crash. Screenshot 1645.png|Bloom splitting off from Sky to head for Lake Roccaluce. Moonlight2.png|The two sharing a kiss in Moonlight. Screenshot 1656.png|The two discussing their future potential as they snuggle by the fire. Seeing the Girls Off.png|Sky walking Bloom to her bus stop as the others do the same (excluding Musa) in Alone Against Everybody. Skloom Dance.png|Sky explaining his situation to Bloom as they dance in Dragon's Land. Situational Proposal.png|Sky explaining how his parents would change their minds now that Bloom is a famous hero. Diaskloom.png|Sky being tugged away by Diaspro after unintentionally offending Bloom. Dragon's Land (6).jpg|Sky being indecisive over who to save. Saved by Everyone Else.png|Sky left to watch on helplessly as everyone else reacts quicker and saves the two princesses. Sky's Sudden Appearance.png|Sky suddenly appearing by Bloom's side in King Nobody. True Feelings (Sky).png|Sky professing his true feelings to Bloom as the two embrace. |-|Season 2= Darko the Black p38.png|Bloom kissing Sky as she wishes him well in Darko the Black. TRoPD p13.png|The couple hanging out with friends in The Return of Princess Diaspro. TRoPD p44.png|The two returning to the ship. |-|Season 3= Loyalty Game p12.png|Sky rescuing Bloom in The Loyalty Game. |-|Season 4= Magix on Ice p28.png|The Couples' Skating Portion in Magix on Ice. Ski Break p34.png|Sky and Bloom sharing a kiss in Ski Break. Love and Duty p30.png|The two embrace after Sky is rescued in Love and Duty. Fiery Shield(I100).png|Bloom shielding Sky in The Stone of Memories. Stock Art Bloom and Sky.jpg Artworks Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Bloom Summer Afternoon Activity - Sky (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Sky